Unexpected Summer
by Annie3
Summary: Harry's summer doesn't turn out like he thought it would. Meeting old, and finding new love in only the half of it!!
1. An Unexpected Event

Disclaimer: I solemnly swear that I own nothing of any value or use to anyone but me, much less do I own Harry Potter.  
  
Authors Note: I'm sure this is said all the time but.... this is my first try at this, Now on with the show....  
  
Unexpected Summer  
  
Harry Potter sat on the edge of his single bed in his tiny bedroom at number 4 Privet Drive, his chin was in his hands and he was once again, for perhaps the millionth time that day contemplating what a boring summer he was about to experience. His fourth year at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry hadn't run all too smoothly, in fact it was quite the opposite. He had been mysteriously entered into one of the most dangerous wizarding competitions of all time, witnessed the murder of one of his schoolmates, and had been privy to the rising again of the darkest sorcerer of all time, Lord Voldermort. He had then gone on to fight Lord Voldermort in an attempt to save his own life, he had narrowly escaped, but only after seeing some entirely haunting images of his dead family and friends.  
  
Due to all this commotion it was safe to say Harry Potter wasn't one of the safest people on the planet right now. Voldermort was now at large, gathering followers and gaining power. And if anyone was at risk of his wrath it would have to be Harry. Seeing as how he had escaped Voldermort on numerous occasions, he was now number one on his hit list. Cornelius Fudge The Minister Of Magic, refuses to acknowledge any of this however so it is up to Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts to see to Harry's protection.  
  
The only problem is Harry isn't to pleased with Dumbledore's methods. He is to stay at the Dursly's for the entire summer!! It is far to risky for him to visit The Burrow. So now we are back to where we began... 'Well it's all well and good for Dumbledore to say these things' Harry thought 'but does he not realize that if I stay here I will die from boredom??? or be starved to death? I'd much rather go to The Burrow, even if Voldermort did show up, at least that would be exciting'  
  
But Harry realized even as he thought this, that Dumbledore was right. He did have to stay here. If he went to the Burrow he wouldn't only be putting himself at risk. He would be risking the lives of the entire Weasly family as well. That was something Harry deffinatly did not want. So it was with a heavy heart that Harry sighed, stood up and got ready for bed. 'I don't see why I find this so hard' he wondered as he pulled on his pajama bottoms, 'I had a good ten of these boring summers before I went to Hogwarts, I spose it's cause now I know what I'm missing'  
  
He sighed again and hoped into bed wondering what his friends Ron and Hermione were doing this summer. He knew Ron would be going to Romania for a holiday. But what about Hermione, he hadn't heard from her at all. he was still remembering the kiss they had shared on the last day of term. 'Ok ok' he remembered it was nothing more than a friendly peck on the cheek, nothing could have been more chaste. But he couldn't help but wonder if Hermione had also felt the sparks of electricity as her lips touched his cheek? He thought about it while falling asleep hopeing thoughts of Hermione would turn into beautiful dreams.  
  
Harry grumbled, rolled over, opened one eye a crack, saw his digital clock which read 4.28am and tried to get back to sleep. How had he woken up? He'd been having the most wonderful dream, he couldn't remember much now, but it had Hermione in it and they had been all alone. 'It's not that I'm falling for Hermione or anything' he reasoned with himself 'it's just cause she's such a great friend' satisfied with his own analagy he reclosed his eyes and attempted to get back into his marvelous dream. However he soon found himself completely untired. Rather unfortunate but that was the way it was. Harry figured he may as well get started on some of his potions homework. Snape had been the only teacher mean enough to hand out holiday homework after the years ordeal. But since he gave out enough for all the teachers combined nothing seemed changed and the work load was normal.  
  
At 7.15am Harry woke up to find himself sitting at his desk with his work sprawled out in front of him. He must have fallen asleep studying. 'Hermione would be impressed' he couldn't help but think, before he tried to banish thoughts of her from his mind. She serverly diminished his concentration.  
  
Suddenly a loud crash was heard from downstairs. Harry only hoped that Dudley had broken a chair rather than it having anything to do with him (like most strange and loud noises usually did) He was sorely mistaken. "BOY" he heard his uncle bellow. "DOWN HERE NOW" this was followed by an abnormally high pitched scream from his aunt and a soft thud, which to Harry sounded a lot like she had fainted.  
  
Sure enough when he made it down the stairs at a snails pace ('may as well prolong the inevitable') there was aunt Petunia sprawled on the ground in a most undignified manner. But that wasn't all Uncle Vernon's face was redder than a tomato and looking around Harry could see why. A scene which vividly reminded him of when the Weasleys came to pick him up last summer fell before his eyes. The fire place had been blown apart and brushing himself off in the middle of the rubble was... "Sirius" Harry exclaimed before racing forward and hugging his godfather. "Hello Harry, sorry about the intrusion, I tried to get you last night, well this morning really. I banged on your window, you stirred for a while but then must have gone back to sleep. I was hoping to get you without all this hassle, but oh well I'm here now"  
  
As the realitly of the situation sunk in Harry began to panic "But what are you doing here? Do you know how dangerous this is? Your a wanted criminal, the death eaters, Fudge, even the muggle police are after you!! Hide quickly" To Harry's great surprise Sirius chuckled "Calm down Harry don't stress so much. I've been let of I was questioned before Fudge himself under the truth potion and my charges were wiped, even that old fool can't argue with a powerful potion. Don't know why they didn't use it sooner if you ask me"  
  
Harry took a while to soak all this in but when it all clicked he smiled a little " So does this mean...." "That you can come to live with me" finished Sirius. "It certainly does. Dumbledore gave the O.K so I'm here to retrieve you. Providing there are no problems with you I trust" Continued Sirius aiming his conversation now at Mr Dursley who was frantically trying to get his wife to come too at the same time as drag her into the kitchen 'away form the freaks' "Take him" panted Vernon "Take him and get out. I never want to see him again" It seems this last intrusion on his family was the final straw for Uncle Vernon. He shot Harry one last petrified look before slamming the kitchen door.  
  
"I'll go pack then" said Harry now extremely excited and nervous at the knowledge of his new home. Sirius waved his wand, muttered a few words then beamed up at Harry. "No need, all done" With that Harry's neatly packed Hogwarts trunk came floating down the stairs along with Hegwig in her cage. The luggage floated into the fireplace and Harry and Sirius stepped in as well. "HOME" Sirius yelled. And Harry didn't even feel all the familiar horrors that come with floo powder travel. 'Home' he thought 'it's gonna be brilliant to have one'  
  
Well what do you think?? Please review cause I need to know if I should keep going. I have lots of plans for this. Hermione and Ron come into it soon. And also the return to Hogwarts. Thanks for reading!  
  
~ love annie~ 


	2. A New Home

Disclaimer: Not Mine Not Mine Not Mine Not Mine  
  
Summary: Harry arrives at Sirius' house and the events which occur.  
  
  
  
A New Home  
  
  
  
Harry landed with a thud, and Sirius his trunk and Hedwig all came tumbling down on top of him. "Ahhh get off me" Harry grumbled. Sirius who seemed full of boundless energy leapt off Harry and pulled off Hedwig and the trunk. He then yanked Harry to his feet and began hurtling him round in all directions yabbling in very high pitched voice what seemed to be a welcome. "Sirius" Harry attempted, but to no avail "Sirius" this time he said it a little louder and pulled at his arm. This seemed to get his attention, and he spun round to face Harry. "Sorry if I seem a bit excited Harry, I'm just so glad to have you here, finally, I've been waiting for this to happen for 14 odd years now. I really hope your going to like it" He said all of this very fast but Harry got the basic point. "You've got nothing to worry about Sirius after the Dursleys' I'm sure Azkaban would seem a welcome change. I bet I'm going to love it" Sirius beamed with joy and pulled Harry into a bone crushing hug.  
  
"Come" Sirius yelled, already way ahead of Harry, "I'll show you your room then I'll give you the grand tour" Harry followed Sirius along, just as eager to see his new home as Sirius was to show it to him. He walked down passages and stair wells through doors and curtains. "This certainly is a fascinating place you've got" marvelled Harry. And he was right. It seemed everywhere you looked there was something new or interesting, paintings were hung and draperies were attached to every avalible bit of space. They had been walking for quite some time (although Harry was unaware of it because of everything to look at around him) when Sirius stopped before a double doored room. "This my dear god son, is all yours" With that he threw the doors open and turned around to see a stunned and gaping Harry. This reaction seemed to please him and he dragged the boy into the room.  
  
Inside there was a giant bed which Harry at first thought was a king size but then realised king beds were a lot smaller than that. It had a canopy and the bed spread was a deep mauve colour. There was a table next to the bed which had on it a lamp and two photo frames. Harry walked up to look and them and gasped at what he saw. The first was a simple picture of him Ron and Hermione they all looked happy and were smiling and waving. The second was what had him stunned. He picked it up for closer inspection. The photos played like a little movie. It began with two little kids who were unmistakably Harry's parents they looked as though they were by the Hogwarts express. They must have been only 11 at the time and the were smiling up at him and running about wildly. In the next photo the pair seemed a little older this time. They were by the lake and Harry watched them jump in and out both trying to show off with their dives. The photo changed again and now 13 year old Lilly and James were in the Griffindor common room having a game of wizard chess. James seemed to be winning as Lilly didn't look too pleased. The photos flicked by and Harry saw his parents having a snowball fight, studying in the library, dancing like maniacs on a table in the great hall and flying together out into the stars. The next and last photo almost bought a tear to the nearly 15 year old boys eyes. It was his mother and father shortly after he was born his mother was cradling him as his father looked on proudly.  
  
"I hope you like it" said Sirius bringing Harry out of his dream. Harry knew he wasn't talking about the room. "I love it" he said trying his best not to sound choacked up. Harry's room was wonderful he had his own adjoining bathroom which was nearly twice the size of the prefects bathroom at Hogwarts. And he had a small study area complete with a handsome rimu desk and tiny library which Harry was sure Hermione would love. As Sirius showed him the rest of the house Harry was contemplating a plan. "Sirius?" said Harry interrupting Sirius talk of the houses' history. "What's on your mind Harry?" asked Sirius as he led Harry to the kitchen and handed him a bowl of noodles. "Well I was kinda wondering if maybe." Harry wasn't quite sure how to raise the subject, after all he had just moved in, however on the other hand it was his home now to. A point which Harry still found hard to believe. "Go on Harry" encouraged Sirius "You can ask me absolutely anything I hope you know that and are comfortable with it." Harry breathed a sigh of relief mentally thanking Sirius for making this all so easy for him. "Umm I was wondering if perhaps Hermione could come stay some time this summer. I mean I would ask Ron to of course it's just he's going to Romania and so he'll be." Harry" Sirius cut him off "Your babbling and of course she can come. What sort of God Father would I be if I kept my favourite God son away from his girlfriend all summer hmm??" said Sirius with a smirk eagerly awaiting the reaction he was bound to get out of Harry due to his little comment. Sure enough.. "She's not my girlfriend Sirius, she's just a really good friend, but not that good I mean oh I dunno, thanks a lot I'm gonna head off to bed now goodnight" And with that Harry blushing as red as a beetroot raced as fast as his legs could carry him away from the kitchen. He couldn't believe what just happened, 'Oh the shame' he thought. He had not handled that well. But then a new thought struck him. Hermione could come to stay. Finally Harry thought excitedly the two of them could have some time alone. Not with Ron but just the two of them. How perfect could it be. He rushed into his room to owl Hermione.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
How have your holidays been? Mine are great now. You'll never guess what happened. Sirius got off and he came to pick me up. Isn't that brilliant. So I'm now living with him. And I was really kinda hopeing that you would come and stay with us some time? Would you like to? I hope you do. Owl me back as soon as you can with your reply.  
  
Miss you heaps Love Harry  
  
There thought Harry not too sappy but not too formal. He had contemplated for a full half hour about wether to write 'Love' or not. But he decided it sounded better.  
  
Harry thengot changed and hopped into his bed thinking life could not possibly be any better.  
  
Back down in the kitchen Sirius was still chuckling to himself. How sweet it is that Harry has a crush he thought. And on Hermione too. It seems he was a lot like his father in that way. But not like him in the bumbling way in which he handles things. I'll have to try and give Harry some pointers he thought. In a very subtle manner though mind. Oh well this is sure to end up an interesting summer...  
  
  
  
So what did you think?? Loved it? Hated it? Whichever you reckon please tell me. Not only do I like reviews but I LOVE getting emails. It makes me feel special wouldn't you agree? Tata for now  
  
~love annie~  
  
P.S: A very special thankyou to Draco'sGoodGirl1721 for being my first reviewer for that I will always love you. lol 


	3. Letter Time

Disclaimer: I don't even own a car let alone the best characters ever invented  
  
Summary: Hermione replys to Harry's letter and he ends up in a sticky situation  
  
Letter Time  
  
  
  
Hermione Granger had just sat down to her breakfast (tomato on toast and a bowel of fruit loops) when she heard a familiar flapping at the window. She glanced up and sure enough there was Hedwig. 'Harry's owl' she thought dreamily and her heart gave a slight leap of joy at the thought that Harry would want to write to her. She pulled open the kitchen window and Hedwig flew gratefully inside. Hermione greedily grabbed the letter and became so involved in it that she didn't even notice Hedwig starting on her toast.  
  
After reading the letter several times, Hermione gave a slight yelp of joy. Harry wanted her to come and stay!! HARRY!! She was more excited than when she received her first A for a homework assignment. And that's not all he had signed it 'Love Harry' Hermione sighed and then blushed bright red at her own thoughts. 'He was just saying it to be nice, like the good friend he is' she thought sadly, 'he could never possibly think the same way about me as I do about him' But all that aside Hermione felt her summer had just became 10000000 times better.  
  
Her mum and dad were at work but she was sure they wouldn't mind. After all they were simply thrilled she managed to make friends and that Hogwarts wasn't simply a disasterous repeat of her old school where she had been taunted mercilessly. Hermione then raced upstairs at record speed and grabbed a parchment and some ink. "Would you mind taking this back to Harry, Hedwig?" asked Hermione as she re-entered the kitchen. Hedwig gave her a look that simply said "I wasn't leaving without a reply anyway" Then she returned to Hermione's toast, as Hermione, breakfast forgotten sat down and began to attempt to write the perfect letter.  
  
Just as she'd sent Hedwig on her way (after nearly 45mins worth of frantic letter writing) another sooty black owl flew through the still open window and dropped an official looking Hogwarts letter onto her lap. Hermione opened it eagerly (anything to do with school excited her) and gave a cry of triumph after reading it's contents. She then raced up to her room, with one thought on her mind 'things couldn't possibly get any better'  
  
Back at Sirius' house and Harry's new home, our young Harry Potter was just waking up from what looked to be a very pleasant dream. He was smiling to himself and muttering inaudible words which mysteriously sounded a lot like 'Hermione' 'I' 'love' and 'you' When he finally did awake and came to his senses he looked around and sighed, 'I knew it was too good to be true' he mumbled burying himself back down into his covers trying desperately to get back into that marvalous world where he had the courage to tell Hermione how he felt, and the even better feeling that she echoed his sentiments.  
  
Harry must have gone off into day-dream land because he never heard his door open, nor did he see a tall black haired man slip in. It was only when he was suddenly out of the blue pelted by water balloons did Harry realise what was going on. "What the.. Sirius!! What are you doing?" Harry yelled completely indignant "Sorry old chap but I thought I'd lost you for a moment" laughed Sirius casting a quick drying spell over Harry "I was calling you and calling you.. Well" he sighed "Whoever you were thinking of must be really something" Sirius baited hopeing Harry would react. He really was beginning to enjoy watching the flustered teenage boy make up excuses and lies. "What? No no I wasn't thinking about anyone.. er I mean thing imperticular" Harry stuttered and mumbled just as Sirius had hoped he would. "Well come on boy up you get it's lunch time already, and" Sirius added slyly "I think you have some mail" Harry's face changed immediately to an interested expression "Really who from?" Harry begged to know "Why I'm not all that sure who would this young lad be expecting mail from??" "Oh come off it Sirius is it from Herm.ah Hogwarts?" Harry asked mentally banging his head against a wall for his near slip up. "Well there is one from Hogwarts yes" Harry's face fell and this time he couldn't hide his disappointment, this was something Sirius observed with very much amusement. "There is another one also" Harry's face perked up slightly "Really who from?" Harry asked now he only hoped it was Hermione. "I believe it's from your good friend Miss Granger"  
  
Harry was so elated that he forgot about his giant charade of not likeing Hermione and he raced out of his room. "They're both on the kitchen table" Sirius yelled after him. Although there was no need Harry was already down there and ripping into his Hogwarts letter. He wanted to save the best (Hermione's) till last. And also he thought if it's really bad news from Hogwarts anything Hermione has to say is bound to cheer me up.  
  
Dear Mr Potter,  
  
We here at Hogwarts are pleased to inform you that you have been made the 5th year Griffindor boy prefect for your year. Along with this great privilage also comes great responsibility, We believe you are up to it, hence why you were chosen, but we must ask you to seriously consider our offer before you accept. Please let us know of your decision no later than the 15th of August. We eagerly await your decision.  
  
Sincerely Albus Dumbledore  
  
'Well well' thought Harry 'that wasn't bad news at all, in fact it was brilliant. I wonder who the girls prefect is? I just bet it's Hermione, nobody could be more perfect. Now remembering Hermione he turned to her letter and saw the crisp envalope with his name printed neatly on the front. He carefully tore it open to reveal a clean, crisp sheet of parchment...  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
That's such brilliant news about Sirius, I'm so happy for him. And for you of course, now you really have a home to call your own!! I would be absolutely honoured and overjoyed to come and stay with you. Thank you so much for asking me. When should I come? Any time is good for me. I'm so excited about seeing you again. I wonder if you've changed much? I think I have but don't worry not too much! Well I hope to hear from you soon.  
  
Love always Hermione xxxooo  
  
Harry flushed redder than ever when he read the ending 'Love always' how sweet he thought just like Hermione is so sweet. He clearly didn't realise he had spoken aloud for he was more shocked than ever to hear someone behind him clear their throat and state "I knew you had feelings for the girl, go for it Harry you've got nothing to loose" Harry was stunned his mouth gaped for a moment mouthing soundlessly, he then was hit by the full impact of the shameful situation. He jumped up faster than he'd ever moved before and raced into his room.  
  
He ran into the bathroom and began to kick things and hit things and hit himself, he wasn't sure why hr was over reacting so much but he supposed it was because it was the truth and he knew it. Harry kicked one of the bathroom tiles on his wall and before he could even register what was happening he was sucked into the hole he made and far, far away from his bathroom.  
  
  
  
Please comment and leave your reviews, it helps me to write me (I don't mean to sound desperate) But it would mean an awful lot. Just think your 30 seconds worth of reviewing will brighten about 30mins of my time.  
  
Thank you so so so much to: sew2100, Coco, and Ty Riles for reviewing you guys are awesome. 


End file.
